


Well Met

by StrangestBlossom



Series: Vynn Hawke [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangestBlossom/pseuds/StrangestBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Anders meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Met

"I have made this a place of healing and salvation! Why do you threaten it?"

The mage before her took a menacing stance. Staring her down with sunken, amber eyes. Her brother stood next to her, ready to draw his blade. The crowd around them watched intently. Fearful of what the ex-Warden could do. The young boy who was just healed clung to his mother with a vice grip. The air hummed with an anxious energy. But Vynn just smiled.

"Strange place for a Warden to be working." She allowed her grey eyes to meet with his. The lack of sleep apparent upon his face. Although she was still met with hostility, she kept up her friendly smile. "They seem more for darkspawn and Deep Roads. Not healing and salvation."

The man blinked, before withdrawing his staff and easing his stance. The people around him seemed to calm as well, returning to their business.

"Did the Wardens send you? I'm not going back. Those bastards made me get rid of my cat." His face fell. "Poor Ser-Pounce-A-Lot. He hated the Deep Roads."

Vynn's eyes narrowed in confusion. "You had a cat, named Ser-Pounce-A-Lot, in the Deep Roads?"

"He was a gift. A noble beast." he smiled as if recalling fond memories. "Nearly got ripped n half by a genlock once. He swatted the bugger on the nose. Drew blood, too."

"We're wasting time." Carver insisted. "We aren't here to talk about your cat."

"What's the rush, Carver? Bartrand isn't leaving for a few months."

"We're not here to make friends with everyone you meet, Sister."

"Not like there's any harm in it, Brother." She frowned, then sighed. "But fine, have it your way."

Vynn turned back to the mage, putting on her best smile before she spoke. "We hear you have maps of the Deep Roads, and we would very much appreciate it if we could have them."

The blonde crossed his arms. "I will die a happy man if I never have to think about the blighted Deep Roads again."

Her face contorted into one of disappointment.

"Oh. Well, that didn't go as planned."

Carver let out a frustrated grunt. "I am done wasting time! Give us the maps, or-"

Grabbing him by the shoulder, Vynn pulled her brother back. "Yes, because threatening a former Grey Warden is a brilliant plan!" She turned back to the mage. "Ignore my brother. He's an ass."

"Thanks."

"Look," she was getting desperate by the look on her face. " We are planning an expedition into the Deep Roads. Your maps could save lives."

He shook his head. "Not interested."

"It could save my life! Do you really want to see this pretty face eaten by darkspawn?"

"No. But I'm still not interested."

She deflated. Chewing on her bottom lip, probably thinking of something else to persuade him with.

"Great. This is what we get for dealing with mages." Her brother huffed.

The blonde apostate frowned. How typical it was for someone to think that way.

Vynn rolled her eyes. "Don't forget I'm a mage too, Carver."

"How could I?" He responded with disdain.

"Wait. You're a mage?"

"I am."

"Then maybe you would be interested in what I have to offer. A favor for a favor? Does that sound good? You help me, I help you?"

Vynn's face lit up. "You help my expedition and I am all yours!"

"You sure you want to say that without asking my terms first? I could be asking for the Knight-Commander's head on a pike."

Vynn cocked an eyebrow. "Is that what you're asking?"

"I'll let you decide."

"Fine, lets get a few things straight." Her lips curled into a mischievous smirk. "I won't do anything involving children or animals." Her brother let out a groan.

There was a twinkle of amusement in the tired eyes of the mage. "I have a friend. A prisoner n the wretched Gallows. The Templars have learned of my plans to free him. Help me bring him safely past them. And you shall have your maps."

"Your friend wants to escape the Templars and get to freedom? I'd help any fellow mage in this situation. Map or no." She stated.

The mage seemed surprised. "That's... Not usually the reaction I get." The corners of his lips rose into a crooked smile. "You must be trying to get on my good side."

"Is it working?"

"You're getting there."

That was when Carver cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "Uh, Sister, are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked.

"If you've got a better plan, I'd love to hear it."

"It's just... This could bring the Templars down on our heads."

"Then consider this practice for when I need to escape the Circle." She grinned.

"This isn't funny!"

"Of course it is!"

"Then you and your new mage friend can go piss off the Templars!" He yelled as he threw his hands up. "I'll take care of Mother while you are made Tranquil for being an apostate!" And with that he stormed out of the clinic. Vynn gave a heavy sigh. Frowning until her new mage friend caught her interest.

"If I may... Your brother needs to find himself a girl."

She chuckled. "No kidding. I've tried to get him to the brothel in Hightown, but he refuses to go." She turned to face him. "Your name is Anders, right?"

"Right. And you are?..."

"Vynn. Though most people call me Hawke." She paused, running her fingers through her dark hair. "So what's the plan?"

**Author's Note:**

> This one was pretty uneventful. But I felt it had to be written anyway.
> 
> I do not own Dragon Age or any of its related media. It belongs to its rightful owners at Bioware. This piece was intended for entertainment only.


End file.
